


nice hat

by summonapbj (chortu)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chortu/pseuds/summonapbj





	nice hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126172) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



So, here's a headcanon of whits swinging by parse's place after a game. I really love the idea of parse wearing one of those headbands guy athletes wear sometimes, idk if that's valid, but. Anyhow, this is of course fanart for emmagrant01's inspiring work Something Like This. I've never shipped an OC with a character in canon, but her writing is just that great. 


End file.
